Une nuit peu banale
by TIJ
Summary: Nyo dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un étrange bruit. Mais que se passait-il donc dans la chambre d'à côté ? OS. Yaoï.


**Une nuit peu banale**

_Resumé :__ Nyo dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un étrange bruit. Mais que se passait-il donc dans la chambre d'à côté ? Matoine – Yaoi – Slash_

Disclaimer : Nyo, Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça…

Bonsoiiir ! Voici un OS écrit à la zob, à 2h, pardon, 3h30 du matin –ptn, il faut que je dooorme xD- après une énième regardation ( ?) du dernier SLG. Avouez, il déchire. Et non, je ne parlerais pas des cheveux, parce qu'avec ou sans, Mathieu il est seksy, point barre :3 –en fait j'en parle du coup xD-

Donc ceci à été écrit en écoutant la version 40min du dernier Instant Panda (2 fois… Tuez-moi) et sous l'influence d'un fic supra trop géniale : **Dérapage **de _Pamplelune d'Agrumes. _Si tu passes un jour par là, sache que j'ai adoré ton OS xD

Je tiens à faire un coucou à Powo, ma femme adorée qui illumine mes journées, et Mawi, barbe et clavicules ma chère, j'vous aimes les filles.

Bref j'vous laisse découvrir ça bande de… jambons de Bayonne, et on s'retrouve en bas pour un petit mot ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

T**heInsaneJane**

* * *

Nyo dessinait. Normal me diriez-vous. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes de d'habitude.

Pour commencer il était tard. Ou tôt. Enfin, ça dépend de votre point de vue. Bref. Il faisait nuit et il était dans une chambre d'hôtel. À la Japan Expo. Et il ne réalisait pas une commande, non, il gribouillait en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il passait dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne.

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand il avait été réveillé. Il y'avait d'abord eu un grand « SBAM ! ». Pensant que c'était « l'autre psychopathe » qui s'était vautré de son lit, il ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Ça l'avait juste énervé de s'être fait réveiller par ce grand con. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Puis, il y'avait eu des gémissements. Étonné, il s'était assis et avait allumé la lumière. Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut la voix de son ami. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait à côté Antoine était en train de serrer quelqu'un.

C'était bizarre, sachant que l'une de leurs règles d'or était de ne pas faire de conneries, et de ne pas succomber aux charmes des fangirls lors des conventions. Et puis il imaginait mal Antoine coucher avec quelqu'un rencontré à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Enfin, il était totalement réveillé à présent. Les murs de l'hôtel étant plutôt fins, il se mit à chercher son casque pour ne pas entendre son ami copuler. Malheureusement, le jeune homme se rappela avec horreur qu'il l'avait mis dans le sac de Mathieu tout à l'heure, n'ayant pas pris le sien pour aller au bar.

Merde. Il allait devoir supporter _ça._

Nyo se rallongea sous les draps et glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller. Il était sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose d'encore plus dérangeant.

Des gémissements qui ne venaient pas du chevelu national. Mais ceux d'un autre homme. Et il les reconnut facilement. C'étaient ceux de Mathieu, justement.

_« Oh mon Dieu » _pensa automatiquement Nyo. Mathieu. Dans la chambre d'à côté. Qui gémissait.

Il se remit en position assise aussitôt, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, bordel de merde ! » _

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mathieu et Antoine… Non. Impossible. Il avait beau lui-même les charrier sur leur pseudo-relation, il était tout bonnement impossible que cela soit devenu vrai. À moins que ça ne l'était déjà ?

_« Non mais t'es fatigué, pense pas à n'importe quoi. »_ entendit-il résonner dans sa tête.

Mais après tout, que savait-il vraiment de la relation de ses deux amis ? Il ne vivait pas avec eux H24, peut-être qu'ils s'envoyaient juste en l'air de temps en temps ?

_« Non mais tu délires mec. C'est pas possible, et tu le sais. »_

« Mmmh Antoiine. » entendit-il.

Putain. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand ses deux potes étaient devenus gay ? Et depuis quand on couchait avec son meilleur ami aussi ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mathieu et Antoine voulaient peut-être juste le troller, et lui faire croire que ce qu'il croit est ce qu'il faut croire. –INCEPTION STYLE-

Un léger « boum » résonna dans le mur puis il entendit un long « mmmmh » provenant du châtain. Ces deux abrutis étaient de moins en moins discrets. Et son idée ne tenait vraiment pas debout.

Il attrapa vite un crayon et du papier et espéra de tout cœur que dessiner l'empêcherait de penser à tout ça. Mais les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille car il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « t'es sûr ? » puis un léger cri.

_« Merde. »_

Ils étaient vraiment en train de coucher ensemble là. Comment ça avait pu déraper à ce point ? Il repensa à leur conversation au bar avec deux fangirls. Ils avaient encore plaisanté sur le « Matoine », puis chacun était retourné dans sa chambre.

Il tilta enfin que non, tout le monde n'était pas rentré dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, Antoine avait prétexté vouloir montrer quelque chose à Mathieu. Nyo avait alors répliqué « tu vas lui montrer ta bite ? » et Antoine c'était juste contenté d'un « t'es con » avant d'entraîner le schizophrène dans la pièce.

Un autre cri l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il prit un oreiller et se le colla au visage, lâchant son matériel à dessin sur le lit.

Si le Hobbit continuait à hurler, il allait vraiment fini par perdre la raison. Sa tête lui faisait déjà mal à réfléchir autant. Et puis, il avait besoin de sommeil, et même quand les deux Youtubeurs auront terminé leur affaire, Nyo savait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir en ayant assisté indirectement à _ça._

De toute façon il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Taper contre le mur ? Non, franchement, mauvaise idée. Sortir se balader dans l'hôtel ? Hmm… Non, ça voulait dire se rhabiller. Aller squatter la chambre de quelqu'un ? S'il réveillait quelqu'un pour squatter, il allait probablement finir égorgé. Donc non.

La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était de supporter _ça._

Alors il le supporterait. Mais pour la peine, il ne se gênera point demain pour en parler et rendre mal à l'aise ses deux camarades.

On n'empêche pas Nyo de dormir. Et ça, les deux revieweurs ne risqueront plus de l'oublier demain matin.

**THE END.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'suis désolé pour tous ceux qui suivent Une Nouvelle idée du Futur, avec les cours, j'ai du mal à écrire (ou plutôt récrire dans le cas des chapitres prochains) donc voici ce petit OS en cadeau pour patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre )

Gros bisous aux #UniverseBitches de Twitter, vous êtes putain de fabuleuses.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, et à très bientôt !

Jane :3


End file.
